Love
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Luffy no supo el cuándo, dónde o por qué. Sin embargo le era obvio que su amistad con Nami había traspasado eso hace mucho y se había convertido en… ¿amor? ¿qué diantres era eso? —LuNa.


¡Bien! Como fangirl de esta pareja tan awesome he vuelto con otro drabble súper fluffy y cursi ¡Disfruten! x3

**Disclaimer aplicado:** One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

"**LOVE".**

Puede que Luffy actúe como un estúpido en ciertas –muchas– situaciones, también que hable como un estúpido y piense como un estúpido. Pero él no es eso, simplemente es demasiado ingenuo. Como un niño pequeño al que hay que enseñarle el mundo.

Porque Luffy quiere y desea tener muchas aventuras a lo largo de los mares, y muy en el fondo anhela descubrir objetos nuevos, emociones, amigos, cualquier cosa. Porque no hay nada mejor para el azabache que realizar un descubrimiento digno de su atención.

Todos lo sabían, él lo sabía. Y aun así, les extrañaba que él les preguntara sobre lo que era estar enamorado, y sobre el amor.

¿Por qué tan de repente se interesaba en _ese_ tema?, ¿Acaso su torpe y extrovertido capitán podía ser capaz de madurar como ellos?

Muchas dudas rondaban por la mente de los piratas Sombrero de Paja, pero gustosos decidieron explicarle todo lo –poco–que sabían sobre el sentimiento. Solo para aumentar su sorpresa cuando él les prestaba atención, y no corría a la cocina a comer o a la cubierta a jugar.

Definitivamente algo no andaba bien con Luffy, era obvio. Incluso para él.

Luffy sabía que se comportaba diferente, pero no sabía la razón. Y mucho menos comprendía todo lo que le pasaba cuando la peli naranja le hablaba, aunque fuera para pedirle la sal a la hora de la comida.

Ese no se qué, que se apoderaba de su cuerpo entero y hacia bailar de felicidad a su aventurero corazón, un inquietante algo que dibujaba una boba sonrisa cuando estaba con ella, un inesperado bombardeo de emociones que lo incitaban a pasar más tiempo juntos, un irritante burbujeo cuando Sanji le hablaba con tono meloso.

¿Qué era todo eso?, ¿Cómo se le conocía al conjunto de tan diferentes y parecidos sentimientos?

En palabras de su cocinero favorito era tener calentura.

En palabras de la observadora arqueóloga era estar _enamorado_.

Y lo que dijera el resto carecía de total importancia ya que sabían menos del tema que un pedazo de carne.

Y a Nami –causa de sus dudas– no podía preguntarle nada, puede que por miedo a su reacción, u otra cosa. El punto es que no deseaba que ella se enterara, porque lo más probable es que pensara que estaba loco, y que su estupidez haya crecido demasiado.

Daba igual, solo bastaba compartir unos solos segundos a su lado, solo eso. Y aunque muchas veces se vio tentado a ir más allá, la inquietud lo asaltaba y desistía, porque no entendía que le pasaba.

¿Estaba mal querer ser algo más que su amigo?, ¿Qué fuera suya y solo suya?

Parecía egoísta, el amor _es_ egoísta.

Era la primera vez que pensaba en lo que significaba el amor, y todo lo que representaba. Las alegrías, las tristezas, los celos… todo era demasiado complicado, tanto que a veces se hartaba de todo, y lo único que quería era volver a ser como antes. Cuando las chicas solo eran eso: chicas, y cuando Nami no era más que una nakama.

Y se proponía a dejar atrás ese amor tan raro y poco sencillo, y estaba a punto de lograrlo y entonces… ella le sonreía, o lo llamaba con su melodiosa voz, o sacaba un atrevido atuendo de quién sabe dónde, o la secuestraban y tenía que ir a su rescate.

Y todo se iba por la borda, y volvían como al principio. Él confundido y enamorado, y ella inconsciente de los sentimientos de su capitán, su amor. Amor que le correspondía, pero pensando que Luffy no era un hombre sino un niño, nunca se atrevía a confesar.

¿Y entonces qué pasaba? Nada, porque ambos, capitán y navegante, se quieren y desean, pero gracias a sus inquietudes no lo dicen en voz alta, porque el amor nos vuelve estúpidos. Y tanto Luffy como Nami, ya fueron contagiados por su _estupidez_.

Pero está bien, la vida es larga, y lo único que necesitan hacer es darle tiempo al tiempo, y dejar a su amor florecer, hasta que un día no muy lejano, Luffy coja el valor necesario para ir a la última y más valiosa aventura de su vida: una familia.

Y Nami, gustosa lo esperara, porque su amor es tan fuerte y diferente, que sabe que vale la pena esperarlo, incluso una eternidad.

**#FIN**

* * *

Venga, no es que Luffy no sepa lo que es el amor, simplemente puede confundirlo con una amistad exageradamente grande ya que nunca se ha enamorado .w. Disculpad el OOC, y falta de diálogos (?) Quiero animarme a escribir un Fanfic LuNa pero no se que tan bien recibido sea xD

Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~

¿Review?


End file.
